trilogy_of_lifefandomcom-20200213-history
One-Eye
One-Eye is the main antagonist of Walking with Dinosaurs: The 3D Movie. He is a Tyrannosaurus rex. In the Movie One-Eye is first seen watching a herd of dinosaurs including Patchi and Scowler's families through a grove of trees. When a young Parasaurolophus got too close to him, he burst out of the forest and sends the herbivores in a stampede, whilst lightning strikes a forest, setting it alight. During by which Patchi's mother Juniper and Scowler's parents were killed by being trampled and pushed off a cliff. One-Eye and Bulldust then square off, but One-Eye bites off one of Bulldust's horns and then finishes him off with a bite to the neck. One-Eye roars in victory before devouring the body of his fallen rival, while Patchi, who had been watching the fight, becomes saddened at the loss of her father and tearfully walks away. One-Eye appears in Patchi's nightmare and grows bigger and bigger the more Patchi runs, as One-Eye gets closer Patchi is cornered and "eaten" by One-Eye, only for her to wake up. At that point, she and her friends see One-Eye arrive in the cave they took refuge in while carrying a dead Pachycephalosaurus in his jaws. As the T. rex ate, the trio attempt to sneak away from him, but Scowler accidentally loosens a rock from a ledge which One-Eye takes notice and gives chase. After a close call, the trio manages to escape from One-Eye. Years later, Patchi, Scowler, and their friends encounter One-Eye once more when he causes another stampede on a cliff. Dawnbringer the Ankylosaurus attempts to fight One-Eye, but is killed when the Tyrannosaurus grabs him by the head and then throws him off the cliff to his death. This caused Patchi to become angry at One-Eye and vow vengeance towards him, for her family and her mentor. One-Eye is later seen confronting Gorgon and his pack in order to claim a Quetzalcoatlus they had caught. He kills one of the Gorgosaurus and pins another to the ground with his foot before letting it go, causing the pack to turn and flee. Patchi, Scowler, Alex and Blossom discover that Egg Mountain is an erupting volcano and run off to warn the herd. Unbeknowingst to them One-Eye had taken notice of them from above a cliff and decide to track them down. He finds them with the herd and prepares to attack them, hoping to have them scatter like he did with previous herds. But Patchi and Scowler decide to stand up to One-Eye and bellow at him, by which Ace, Flia, and the rest of the herd begin to follow. Astonished that the very dinosaurs he used to strike fear in are now standing up to him, One-Eye is forced to back off and allow the herd to walk past him. His surprise and frustration soon fades when he sees Colosso climbing up Egg Mountain and, sensing an easier target, follows him up. Colosso sees One-Eye catching up to him and flees for his life, but finds that he is trapped by drop with lava flowing through due to Egg Mountain's erupting. He and One-Eye soon battle, but One-Eye is too strong for him and fatally wounds him by clamping his jaws on his neck, which Patchi sees upon arriving and it causes her to remember how her father had met his fate. Patchi soon snaps out of it and she and her friends challenge One-Eye to a battle. The predator fought valiantly against the four, but eventually Patchi and Scowler rammed One-Eye off the cliff as it crumbled from his weight and he fell into the drop where he breaks his spine on the rocks and dies. The lava from Egg Mountain then flowed over the evil predator's corpse, burning it and completely covering it up. Patchi, Scowler, Alex, and Blossom reacted to One-Eye's death with shock and satisfactory, now that their families and Dawnbringer have been avenged. AppearanceCategory:Carnivores He is an old Tyrannosaurus with red scales and scutes on his back. Hence his name, he is blind in his left eye due to a scar running through it. He is 20 feet tall and 50 feet long, larger than a normal T. rex. He is cruel and sadistic even for a predator, causing stampedes and killing others for the fun of it. Because of this as well as his immense strength and durability, he is feared by all creatures, including other predators like Gorgon the Gorgosaurus. He is for the most part eerily mute, in order to create suspense and to have the audience fear for the characters's safety, with the only time he ever speaks is to mutter "Die." to the heroes. One-Eye seems to have a grudge against Bulldust, since he confronted him immediately upon sight. Despite his malicious nature, One-Eye has a sense of honor in him, as shown when he allowed the herd to walk past him, even when roaring at them. However, this didn't stop him from chasing after Colosso and trying to kill him. Category:Antagonist Category:Named animals Category:Carnivores Category:Tyrannosaur Category:Coelurosaur